yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dosya:Jeffrey lang -Bir matematik profesörünün ateistlikten, islama dönüş hikayesi.
Description jeffrey lang ; Bir matematik profesörünün ateistlikten, islama dönüş hikayesi. Türkçe alt yazılı anlatım. Jeffrey Lang, HAYATIN ANLAMI nı sorguluyor. *Anne iyi bir hristiyan dindar. *Baba sarhoş ve annesine şiddet uyguluyor. *Baba annesine işkence de yapiyor . *Jeafrey de babasının canını alması için Allah dua ediyor. Allaha dua etmesine ediyor ama duasi kabul edolmeyince; o da Allah beni işitseydi bu istek ve duama cevap verirdi diyerek ateist oluveriyor. Annesinin maruz kaldığı kötü muameleye karşı içinde çok ciddi SUÇLULUK hisssediyor. İnanılmaz ruhsal iniş çıkışlar RUHUNU inanılmaz geliştiriyor. HAYATI SORGULUYOR. Varlık nedenini sorguluyor. Allah varsa, niye dünyada zulüm var? Niye insanlar ölüyor?? Felsefeler bu sorularına cevap veremiyor. Ama hasbelkader Kur'an-ı Kerim in meali eline aldığında bana mı diyorsun ile basliyor. Okuduğum hiç bir dini kitaba benzemiyordu. Acayip diyor. Ilk besmeleyi okuyunca in the name of God deyince şasiriyor. Diyor ki hop dur bakalim. Sen kasabanın şerifi gibi inthe name of law kanun namına der gibi Allah namına mi diyorsun? Bana dur ve dinle mı diyorsun? Diyor. Acayip bir hitap tarzı, bu tarz incil de Tevrat da brahmanizm kitaplarında yok diyor. Elhamdülillah la fatihaya başlayınca bir dakika diyor bütün hitap ve kitaplarda sonunda teşekkür edilir. Bu acayip bir taş diyor. Birden yalnız sana ibadet eder yalnız senden yardım dileriz deyince Kuran'la konuşmaya basliyor. Kime diyorsun bana mı? Diyor.B Bakara 2/32 ayette bitiyor. Okurken her ayetin her kelimesine soru sorarak Kur'an'a kendisini muhatap aliyor. SORU : Allah insanları niye yarattı? Allah niçin insanları melek olarak yaratmadı? Önce Kur'an'ı yazan insanlığın yaratılışını yanlış anlıyor galiba, diyor. Sonra 3-4 defa aynı ayetleri okuyor. Galiba author, başka şey anlatmak diyor; bu sefer altını çizerek, her kelimesini solgulayarak buluyor. İlginç bir tesbiti var. Kur'an okurken eğer o ayetle ilgili bir soru sorarsanız hemen bir kaç ayet sonra cevabın veriyor, diyor. Gerçekten de öyle. Kur'an kendi kendine cevap veriyor. J.Lung kimdir? thumb|right|335 px| [[Jeffrey Lang, HAYATIN ANLAMI nı sorguluyor. Anne dindar. Baba sarhoş. ve şiddet uyguluyor. Baba annesine işkence ediyor . Bu da canını alması için Allah dua ediyor. Allah duasını kabul edip duasını kabul eymeyince o da ateist olmaya karar veriyor. Annesinin maruz kaldığı kötü muameleye karşı içinde çok ciddi SUÇLULUK hisssediyor. İnanılmaz ruhsal iniş çıkışlar RUHUNU inanılmaz geliştiriyor. HAYATI SORGULUYOR. Allah varsa, niye dünyada zulüm var? Niye insanlar ölüyor?? Felsefeler cevap veremiyor. Ama ilk kuranın kopisini eline aldığında bakara 2/32 ayette her kelimesine soru sorarak cevabını buluyor. SORU : Allah insanları niye yarattı? Allah niçin insanları melek olarak yaratmadı? Önce Kur'an'ı yazan insanlığın yaratılışını yanlış anlıyor galiba, diyor. Sonra 3-4 defa aynı ayetleri okuyor. Galiba author, başka şey anlatmak diyor; bu sefer altını çizerek, her kelimesini solgulayarak buluyor. İlginç bir tesbiti var. Kur'an okurken eğer o ayetle ilgili bir soru sorarsanız hemen bir kaç ayet sonra cevabın veriyor, diyor. Gerçekten de öyle.]] thumb Gam derdine dusenlerin mutlu sonu. Ya da cevşende ki ifadesiyle Ya Farice kulli mağmum. Yani hakikati aramak yolunda bütün gamlilarin ferec kaynagi olan zat, duasinin tecellisidir. Sonradan müslüman olmuş birçok batılı gibi iman hakikatlerini anlatmak yerine kurallarin anlatildigi islâm'ı eleştiren yazar. Önce iman, diyor. thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb jeffrey lang kimdir? jeffrey lang 1954 yılında amerika'nın connecticut eyaletinde dünyaya geldi. katolik bir ailenin çocuğu olan lang, dindar okullarda eğitim hayatını sürdürdü. başarılı bir şekilde eğitimine devam ederek san francisco'da üniversite okudu. 18 yaşında önce ateizmi seçti, daha sonra da kuran-ı kerim'den etkilenerek müslüman oldu. şu an amerika'nın en büyük üniversitelerinden biri olan kansas üniversitesinde matematik profesörü olarak hayatına devam ediyor. Kitapları * "melekler de sorar; *islam'a yolculuk", *"teslimiyet mücadelesi" adlı kitapları bulunmaktadır "even angels ask" ve "struggling to surrender" adlı kitaplarını okumuştum. aklımda kalan eleştirileri şunlar... "kadınların câmîye girmesinin kimi yerlerde engellenmesi, müslüman olan batılının illâ arapça bir isim seçmesi, dinden dönenlerin öldürülmesi, mezhep ayrımcılığı." thumb|right|335 px|[[Amerikalı ateist matematik profesörü Jeffrey Lang nasıl müslüman olduğunu anlatıyor. Kur'anın üslubu hiç bir kitaba benzemiyor - Duhada ağlıyor. Camiye ilk gidişi. Fatihayi dinsiz bir kişi ehli insafsa nasil dinler? Matematik ]] thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Subscribe to our NEW CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/islamondemand thumb|right|335 px|Download the free eBook "30 Facts About Islam" Eşi sözlük entrileri amerikalı iki farklı yazarın adı. biri bilimkurgu türünde yazıyor ve star trek serisinden bir kaç kitap yazmış, diğeri ise islam üzerine yazıyormuş. (*:ukte) soyle bir roportaj vermistir(*:milli gazeteden alinti): dindar katolik bir ailede yetiştiğiniz halde neden ateizmi seçtiniz? evet, hem katolik bir ailede büyüdüm hem de 18 yaşına kadar katolik okullarından eğitim aldım. ateizmi seçtiğim sıralarda tanrı'nın olmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştım. aklımda şu sorular vardı: "eğer tanrı vardıysa neden yeryüzünde insanlar acı çekiyordu, açlıkla mücadele ediyorlardı, eğer bizi seviyorduysa neden hepimizi cennetine almıyordu?" bu sorular aklımı karıştırmıştı, cevaplarını bulamadığım için de bir kaçış olarak ateizmi seçmiştim. üniversite, yüksek lisans, doktora eğitimlerimi bir ateist olarak tamamladım. bu sorular beni ateizme götürmüştü. peki, bu on yıllık süreçte ruhen ve vicdanen kendinizi nasıl hissediyordunuz? sizi etkileyen herhangi bir şey oldu mu? aslında pek fazla bir şey hissettiğimi söyleyemem ama bu zaman diliminde sürekli aynı rüyayı görüp duruyordum. hiç eşya olmayan bir odadaydım, bodrum katı gibi bir yerdi. yer duvardan duvara halı kaplıydı. siyah beyaz olduğunu hatırlıyorum. bizden yukarda, önümüzde bir pencere vardı, bu pencereden inanılmaz bir ışık aydınlatıyordu odayı. sadece erkekler vardı ve hepimiz dizlerimizin üzerinde, ışığın geldiği yöne doğru oturuyorduk. oldukça tuhaftı, sanki hiç bilmediğim bir ülkede gibi hissetmiştim kendimi. daha sonra başımızı eğerek yere koyduk, o anda dünyadaki her şeyin sustuğunu hissediyordum. sonra tekrar dizlerimizin üzerinde oturduğumuzda en önde tek bir kişi fark ettim. uzun beyazlı siyahlı bir elbise giymişti, başında ise büyük bir şey vardı. ancak bu rüya beni bir arayışa sürüklememişti açıkçası. peki, islamiyet ile ilk tanışmanız nasıl oldu? san francisco üniversitesinde hocalığa başladığım esnada müslüman bir öğrencim vardı. başarılıydı ve iyi bir ingilizcesi vardı. sohbetlerimiz din üzerine geçmiyordu, birbirimize herhangi bir şekilde bir şeyler ispatlamaya çalışmıyorduk. sonraları beni ailesiyle tanıştırdı, evlerine gittim. aradan zaman geçtikten sonra bana kuran hediye ettiler. aslında ben bir din aramıyordum, neden bana verdiklerini de anlamış değildim. kuran'ı büyük bir önyargıyla okumaya başladım. ciddiyetle okunması gerekiyordu, anlaması çok da kolay değildi, alıştığım türden bir hitap şekli değildi çünkü. ya ona teslim olmalıydınız ya da onunla savaşmalı. çünkü inanmayanlara karşı büyük bir savaş açmıştı, eleştiriyor, tehdit ediyor ve meydan okuyordu. ben ise karşı saftaydım. bu savaşta canımı acıtan bir dezavantajım olduğunu hissettim çünkü bu kitabın yazarı beni benden daha iyi biliyordu. sanki aklımı okurcasına her gece aklıma gelen sorunun cevabını, kitabı bir sonraki elime alışımda bana açık ve net bir şekilde veriyordu. yıllardır kafamda oluşturduğum duvarları yerle bir ediyordu, şüphelerimi bir bir izale ediyordu. bu savaşta yenilen taraf olmuştum. bana tek seçenek bırakmıştı o da; allah'a iman etmekti. nasıl müslüman olduğunuzdan bahseder misiniz? Üniversite'nin kilisesinin bodrum katında müslüman öğrencilerin namaz kıldıkları bir mescid vardı. Bütün cesaretimi toplayarak oraya gittim ve kelime-i şehadet getirdim. kelime-i şehadeti getirdikten sonra öğle namazı vakti gelmişti. mescidde hasan adında bir kardeş yüksek sesle ezan okudu. en öndeydi, beyazlı siyahlı bir elbisesi vardı, önünde de bir pencere, pencereden içeriye sızan ışık... aman allah'ım, bu benim gördüğüm rüyanın aynısıydı. yine rüyada mıyım diye şüpheye düştüm. hayır, kesinlikle rüyada değildim. vücudum titrerken, gözlerimden yaşlar boşalıyordu. Namaz kılmayı nasıl öğrendiniz? bizimle ilk namazınızdaki hissiyatınızı paylaşır mısınız? İlk namaz Müslüman olduğum gün cami imamı, bana namazın kılınışını açıklayan bir kitap verdi. Ancak müslüman talebelerin endişeli olduklarını gördüm. Bana: "acele etme, rahat ol, zamanla yavaş yavaş yaparsın" dediler. Ben de kendi kendime, 'namaz bu kadar zor mu?' dedim ve talebelerin dediklerini önemsemeyerek, hemen vaktinde beş vakit namaz kılmaya karar verdim. İlk namaz denemesi için kendime güven gelince yatsı namazını kılmaya karar verdim. vakit gece yarısıydı, kitabı alıp banyoya girdim, kitabı açarak, kitaptaki talimatları dikkat ve incelikle uyguladım. Abdest bitince odanın ortasında durup, kapı ve pencerelerin kapalı olmasından emin olduktan sonra kıble olarak bildiğim tarafa yöneldim, derin bir nefes aldım ve elimi kaldırarak alçak bir sesle ' Allahu ekber ' dedim. "ilk secdede zorlandım" kimsenin beni işitmemesini ve görmemesini umuyordum. yavaş yavaş fatiha suresi ile kısa bir sureyi arapça olarak okudum. öyle zannediyorum ki herhangi bir arap beni dinlemiş olsaydı benim okumamdan bir şey anlamayacaktı. ikinci bir tekbir alarak rükûa gittim. rükûda biraz tedirginlik hissettim, çünkü hayatımda hiç kimseye eğilmemiştim. odada yalnız olduğumu hatırlayınca sevindim. 'subhane rabbiyel azim' dediğimde kalbimin hızla çarptığını hissettim. tekrar tekbir getirerek doğruldum ve artık secdeye varma zamanı gelmişti. secdeye varmak üzere ellerimi ve dizlerimi yere koyunca dona kaldım. secdeye gidemiyordum! efendisinin önünde başını yere koyan köle gibi yüzümü, burnumu yere koyup kendimi zillet sandığım bir duruma düşüremiyordum. üstelik bacaklarımı da katlayamıyordum. utandım. gülünç duruma düştüm zannettim. bu durumda beni gören, arkadaş ve tanıdıklarımın önünde acınacak ve alay edilecek halimi düşündüm. arkadaşlarımın kahkahalarını duyar gibi oluyordum... bir müddet tereddüt ettikten sonra derin bir nefes aldım başımı seccadeye koydum, zihnimdeki bütün düşünceleri attım. dikkatimi dağıtacak düşüncelere yer vermeden ikinci secdeye de vardım. bu esnada kendi kendime 'daha önümde üç tur daha var' diye düşündüm ama kararlıydım. neye mal olursa olsun bu namazı tamamlayacaktım. kalan rekâtlarda işler gittikçe daha da kolaylaşıyordu. son secdede tam bir sükûnet hissettim. nihayet teşehhütten sonra selam verdim. İlk namazımdan sonra : Kelimelerle ifade edilemez bir lezzet... selamdan sonra bulunduğum yerde olduğum gibi kaldım, geriye dönüp nefsimle giriştiğim savaşı aklımdan geçirdim, bir savaştan çıktığımı hissettim sonra başımı önüme eğerek mahcup bir şekilde: 'Allah'ım tekebbürümden (kibrimden) dolayı beni bağışla, uzak bir yerden geldim ve daha önümde kat edilecek uzun bir yol var' diye dua ettim. Bu esnada daha önce hiç yaşamadığım bir şeyi hissettim:Bunu kelimelerle ifade etmek mümkün değil. vücudumun, kalbimin bir noktasından çıktığını hissettiğim ve anlatmaktan aciz kaldığım bir dalga kapladı. soğuk gibiydi, ilk etapta irkildim. Vücuduma olan etkisinden ziyade garip bir şekilde duygularımı etkiledi ve görünür bir rahmetin varlığını hissettim. Bu rahmet sonra içime nüfuz ederek içimde kaynamaya başladı. Sonra sebebini bilmeden ağlamaya başladım. Uzun bir süre başım eğik bir şekilde öylece diz üstü kaldım. "namaza ihtiyaç duyduğumu fark ettim" ağlamam durunca, yaşadığım deneyimin akıl ile izah etmenin mümkün olmadığını anladım. bu esnada idrak ettiğim en önemli husus ise, benim allah'a ve namaza şiddetle muhtaç olduğum gerçeği oldu. yerimden kalkmadan önce de şu duayı yaptım: 'allah'ım bir daha küfre girmeye cüret edersem beni, o küfre girmeden önce öldür ve bu hayattan kurtar. hata ve eksiksiz yaşamanın çok zor olduğunu biliyorum. ancak şunu yakinen biliyorum ki, bir tek gün dahi olsa sensiz yaşamak senin varlığını inkâr etmem mümkün değildir.' . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1wh8j6xy3e videolarının izlenmesi şiddetle tavsiye edilir. bir yabancının kur'ani defalarca altını çizerek okuması sorular sorup birkaç sayfa sonra cevabını bulması matematik profesörü olup kur'anda müthiş bir matematik vardi demesi vs bunlar etkileyici. ama en etkileyicisi olayı anlatısı çok içten ve samimi. birgun kendisiyle karsilasip teşekkür etmek istediğim profesör. konuşmasını henüz izleyip araştırmaya koyulduğum, sonradan müslüman olan amerikalı akademisyen. islam ülkelerinin ya da islamiyeti bir din olarak değil de gelenek olarak yaşayan toplumların aksine, doğruyu bulmak için direk kaynağa yönelen, bununla yetinmeyip her okuduğu ayeti sorgulayıp üzerinde düşünerek -zannımca bilim insanı olmasından kaynaklanıyor- çıkarımlarda bulunması beni hayrete düşürmüştür. biz kur'an ı okuyunca halen "diş fırçalamak orucu bozar mı?"(*:2015 yılı ramazan ayı muhtemel oruç soruları) tadında sorular soruyor iken; adam kuranı okuyup, bizim kendimizin bile inanmadığı cevaplar vererek pas geçtiğimiz yerleri kendine sormuş, çabalamış, cevabına ulaşmış. Dış linkler * https://www.facebook.com/DrJeffreyLang/ * https://www.slideshare.net/mobile/firdauswhwong/even-angels-askdr-jeffrey-lang *Dosya:Even-Angels-Ask-Jeffery-Lang.pdf